


Alien Animal...But Sentient

by SilverP



Series: Peter Parker's Unfortunate Tendency Towards Bringing Home Strays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: We all remember the flerkin debacle. Unfortunately, Peter still brings strays back to Stark Tower!





	Alien Animal...But Sentient

After Peter brought home a flerkin, Tony(and Fury by extension) should have stopped being surprised by Peter's strays.

But when Peter swung through a window carrying a _talking_ raccoon with a _gun_ that should be classified as a siege weapon, Tony was both surprised and done.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! Meet Rocket!"

"We've been over this kid, I am fully able to walk on my own to feet and you don't have to hold me like this!"

Upon being confronted by a hyper spiderling holding a grumpy raccoon with a _space gun_ under the armpits, Tony did the only reasonable thing under the circumstances.

"Kid, you get to handle PR and Pepper when they want to know why a presumably alien raccoon with high-powered weaponry is wandering around."

"But Mr. Stark...."


End file.
